My Prince
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: If you are lost, you stay put, and I will find you.Kari Mustang, and older sister to Roy Mustang, all he ever had. She knew too much, his darling sister.[OneShot]


_xD CRAZY IDEA _

_It's an AU; everything's totally WONKED xD_

Give some Credit to the Yuki for the Hughes part xD, and lots-o-credits to the Taisa for the helps.

_Declaimer: Dun own, the song is I will wait for you, by Connie Francis_

_I really dun know when Roy's first year of Academy was, so we decided on sixteen D_

_Enjoy the wonked One-Shot_

_xxxx_

_/If it takes forever I will wait for you/_

The boy merely stared out the train window, heading home at last from being at the academy for got knows how long. His eyes lit up as he glanced out the window, sitting up in pure excitement. Would she be waiting? Waiting for him with open arms? He was almost about to jump out the window. The kids all piled out, the boy hurrying after them, the wind catching his black hair. So many families…but where was his? The sixteen year old boy glanced around; he had a lot to tell about his first year at the academy. To the only one that would listen, his sister, whom he still couldn't find. His smile was slowly fading, as the families began to clear out, and his was no where in site. He walked away from the crowd and sat on a bench. He refused to cry, he just sat there. Then he felt a pair of arms come around his neck in a hug. Pulling him close against the back of the bench as the mysterious person kissed the top of his head. He glanced down at the fingers, painted a fine blue color, and the ruffled sleeves of the blue dress.

"K-Kari?" he muttered, onyx eyes swelled up with tears, "You didn't forget me." The female smiled and walked around the bench, long locks of red hair fell down in a loose ponytail over her shoulder. An apron over the long blue dress that fell to her ankles, she loved that dress so much, the dress Roy had gotten for her birthday not to long ago. Black dress slippers on each foot with tall white socks. She opened her arms wide,

"How could I forget my only little brother, my little Roy, my brave Mustang, My prince?" She smiled. Roy's eyes swelled up with tears, and he dropped his suitcase, running to his sisters open arms. She knelt down and hugged her brother close stroking his hair, "Don't cry." She laughed, "Oh my prince, don't cry." She said pulling away; those weren't tears of sadness, by of joy. She reached into her pocket, "I was late because I made cookies." She said giving him one. Roy smiled and took it, "I'll never leave you." She stood, "I'll always be somewhere close, if I'm not here soon, stay put, I'll find you." She said softly. Roy nodded, but he never knew, in a good thirteen years, how fate would turn.

_/For a thousand summers I will wait for you/_

"Colonel Mustang, there's tragic news." A man in uniform opened the door and stormed it. Roy glanced up, Riza and the other's attention was drawn too.

"What is it? I'm very busy." He muttered.

"General Mustang has been shot!" the man barked. Roy's pen hit the floor and he stood so fast that his chair was knocked back, "She's alright thought correct soldier?!" he barked.

"He condition is unknown, sir!" the man saluted. Roy crushed a document in his hand.

"Damnit Kari…what did you do to get yourself hurt…?" he asked no one. He walked around the desk, "Hawkeye!" he barked.

"I'll cover here, sir." The blonde nodded her head. Roy grabbed his overcoat.

"Take me to where she is!" he said to the soldier, and hurried out.

_/Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you/_

The hospital was horrid, so many people bleeding, coughing, dying, and crying. This was not a place, his sister deserved to be. He hurried after the soldier who was moving at a fast pace. His pace warned Roy that if they were not fast, his sister could die, before he said good-bye.

"Kari…don't die…" he muttered like it was some kind of praying, but he stopped believing in God a long time ago. They stopped at a door, there was a struggle inside.

"Let me go, really I'm fine!" that voice, "If I stay here to long I won't make it home before he does and he'll worry!" she growled.

"Miss Mustang! You'll only reopen your wound!" the nurse cried.

"Honestly, I raised that boy myself! You think I can't deal with a few gashes?!" she barked at the nurse. This wasn't even about her anymore, this was all about him, and he was all she had to live for. There parents were never there…

"Kari," Roy entered the room, the woman with red locks stopped, the nurse stopped, everything froze. Kari frowned, like a small child being punished, she stopped reaching for the military coat and let the green hospital gown settle, "You should be resting, not worrying weather or not I'm worrying my heart out." He said, glancing at the nurse, dismissing her as she quickly left and closed the door. Kari shook her head,

"I don't need to be here." She muttered. Roy strolled over and pulled down the nightgown shoulder, showing a three bullet wound entrance and the bandages were soaked in blood from all her rough movement.

"Sit!" he pushed her fiercely onto the bed. Kari sat as he removed just that one arm from the gown, keeping his sister well covered still. Undoing the blood soaked bandages, and reapplying new ones.

"You've gotten better." She laughed, "Last time you tried to tie a bandage it didn't sit right." She smiled at him as she put the gown sleeve back on, "Maybe you don't need me…"

"Don't be stupid." Roy growled, "I need you, but if you keep putting yourself through so much stress you'll be gone, and I'll be alone again…" he frowned. Kari glanced away.

"I'm sorry Roy…" she muttered. Roy sat next to her.

"Kari why are you even in the military?" he muttered, "You should settle down, have a family, continue on the Mustang heir…" he said smirking. She laughed,

"Why don't you?" she retorted.

"I hate kids." He muttered. She rolled her eyes,

"Then why make me have kids?" she leaned back on the bed as Roy slid into a chair.

"Because you'd be a good mother, I want a niece or a nephew to spoil." He smiled resting his head on her stomach. She gave that trademark Mustang grin, dark blue eyes falling on him again.

"What happen to not liking kids?"

"As long as I can give them back." He grinned happily. No one ever saw such a smile; it was a sister and brother thing, something they would never share with the world.

_/Till I hear you sigh here in my arms/_

"Roy…" she sighed stroked his hair.

"Yeah?"

"If you are ever lost, you stay put, and I shall find you." She said softly, "Remember that okay?"

"I won't forget." He closed his eyes.

"Sleep, my prince." She said softly tossing the blanket over him.

_/Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go/_

"Are you sure you want to quit, General Mustang." The Furher smiled, "We'd be losing a great helping hand."

"Sir, I do have a request." Kari said, "Before I retire." She glanced behind her, "I'd like to give my full regards to Roy Mustang, sir, and he's truly earned it." She nodded, "He works hard, and all his suburbanites support him." She said proudly.

"Hmm." Bradley scratched his beard, "I suppose." He said smiling, "We'll see what we can do for him then, hm?" he grinned, "Kari, you will truly be missed."

"I will not forget the knowledge I have gained here, Furher King Bradley." She saluted though no longer enlisted. She walked to the door, glancing at Roy, "Take care. My prince." She said, walking out the door.

_/Every day remember how I love you so/_

"ROY!" the voice rang.

"Ugh!" Roy ruffled his raven locks, and glared at the yellowish green eyed man, "WHAT IS IT- Who is that?" he blinked at the poor helpless little girl, trapped in Maes's arms. He noticed a slight resemblance…to /her/ but he had lost contact with her so long ago…

"_Take care. My prince."_

Roy sighed,

"What poor helpless child have you attacked this time?" he muttered. He looked at the girl, "What is your name?" he asked the frightened child. He noticed smeared ashes on the girls white dress, and some traces of dried blood.

"Rose Mustang…" she said faintly, but Roy didn't catch all of it because it was drowned out by Hughes's happy squeal, nuzzling the girl with his scratch beard and spinning her around some. The girl looked slightly in pain, but couldn't speak.

"Hughes! Put her down!" he barked. Hughes frowned,

"Grumpy." He muttered setting the girl down and tossing himself to sit on Roy's desk. The blue eyed girl rubbed her face, the beard burned her smooth skin. She walked more inside and stumbled with a slight limp. She looked at Roy, her eyes seemed to glitter, and fill with fear, the girl was only fourteen, maybe younger, but she couldn't be all that old.

"What is your name?" he repeated to her.

"Rose…Rose Mustang." She said softly. Roy froze,

"Mustang?" he repeated.

"Y-Yes…I-I'm looking for…R-Roy Mustang." She said, slightly scared now, "I'm sorry to bother you!" she turned to hurry out, but Roy had caught her by the arm. He kneeled down.

"What's that?" he glanced at the letter, "I'm Roy Mustang." She gave him the letter and backed towards the wall. Hughes swooping her up and snuggling her again. Roy looked over the note, bloody finger prints all over it.

_/In your heart believe what in my heart I know/_

_My dearest prince,_

_If you are reading this, then what I had feared has happened. I disappeared as soon as I left the military for I was in grave danger, and I was endangering you as well. But I took your advice, and settled down, if all goes well, you've met my daughter. Yes, I had that niece you always wanted, but you were never able to spoil her. But now she is yours. I trust you to take care of her, as I did for you when we were young. She's a very sweet girl, be nice to her. Keep her out of trouble, she'll be a handful, I promise. But if she's anything like I am, she'll always be there for you when you need her. Roy I've been running from the truth, and now you must know. If you are reading this, my husband and I are dead._

Roy stopped right there, his heart sank, and he nearly dropped the note, but his grip increased, and he read on.

_I know it must hurt, my darling prince. But you must keep moving, you've lived without me for so long, I'm sure knowing that I'm gone isn't so much of a loss. You may feel bad, that you never got to say good-bye. And I feel bad for making you feel guilty that you never did, but I've thought about you ever day, and I will watch over you. Closer then you may think. Just remember, if you are lost, stay put, and I will find you. Roy, I want you to be strong, and I want you to take care of my little girl. I know you hate kids, but I believe in you, think of it as, repaying me, for all those years, all the cookies, all the meals, fair? Good. I love you, my prince, and I bid you. Farewell._

Roy's gloved hand traced over her signature, Kari Mustang written in the barely legible silver pen. He looked at Rose, who seemed frightened; did she witness this first hand? The slaughter of her own parents? No child should have to watch their parents die, their loved ones, and right before their eyes. He looked at her, the frightened child that was his niece. He noticed the resemblance; her eyes were lighter then hers. She finally noticed him staring,

"D-Did you read it?" she asked softly, "Do you know who killed them?" she muttered. She didn't know, she knew they were dead, "Mommy must have told you." She said softly. She began to tear up.

"How long…how long have you been looking for me?" Roy frowned; the girl didn't seem too healthy currently. And the blood was old, on the note and her dress.

"Five years…" she muttered quietly, "I've been traveling all over, for Roy Mustang…" she muttered, "Mom told me if there was ever and emergency there was a great sum of money to our name, from her military days." She said softly, "I used most of it for travel and needs." She muttered.

"Rose…" he said sighed, "Come on, I'll take you home." He groaned. This was going to be a pain. He got to his feet. Rose followed after him, a small book bag beside her, "Is that all you have?" he asked. She nodded.

"The house was burnt down…and this was all I could get through the fire." He stared at her, he noticed the limp.

"Did you…go in the fire…" he muttered. She nodded,

"Mom and dad…" she muttered, she glanced away, not saying anymore. He sighed, crouching down.

"Hop up." He said, offering a piggy back.

"W-What?"

"I noticed your limping, and walking on it won't help." Roy glanced at her. She didn't argue, and gently climbed up. Roy barely even knew she was there, she was so light. Her arms gently around his neck, her bag in his hand. Rose's eyes began to droop; she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off. He sighed and walked on, "Damn you Kari, I hate kids."

_/That forevermore I'll wait for you/_

Roy shoved beer cans, whisky bottles, and all sorts of glasses across the floor. He kicked open the only clean room in the house, the guest room, and set her on the bed gently. "We'll clean you up later." He muttered. His home was no place for a child to live. He sighed and walked out, grabbing a bottle of whisky and sitting down. Taking a swig before he heard the door open, and the small girl cover her mouth and nose, the house did smell strong. She nearly tripped several times. Looking at the bottle in Roy's hand with some concern, "What?" he glared.

"I don't like drinking…" she muttered softly. Roy frowned,

"Let's get a few things straight, I'm giving you a place to live," he growled, "A roof over your head, and food in you stomach, a place to sleep and much more. I will not change my ways for you, and you will do as I say." He said, "Now, go wash up so I can address your wounds." He muttered, glancing at the female who was quite scared of him, she just nodded her head, and limped lost like to the bathroom. Where she washed up and, without Roy knowing, alchemically cleaned her dress. She knew a little here and there…but no more then a few good house keeping stuff from her mother. She walked back out; Roy had the first aid kit out, and the whisky bottle already half empty. He glanced at her, still sober; at least he could hold it well. "Come sit." He said patting the couch. Rose hopped over, she sat down and Roy examined the large burn on her leg that went all the way up the back of it, "This may sting." He said softly, applying some disinfectant. Rose gripped the couch and gave a small whimper as he rolled the roll of bandage around her leg. Putting bandages and disinfectant over small cuts and gashes. She seemed fine, besides the wound on her leg that had been causing her to limp. She was looking over the place; he felt Kari's need to keep everything clean shine through her. That's why the guest room was clean; it was Kari's old bedroom. He dared not touch it. Stared at it occasionally, wondering all the time. He sighed, "Go to bed." She didn't protest, so far this kid was making a good impression. She hurried off, silently he heard her crying. He frowned, but didn't bother to go see what was the matter, slowly it died down, and Roy finished off the whiskey, falling asleep on the couch.

_/The clock will tick away the hours one by one/_

Roy's eyes fluttered open to the smell of coffee and eggs. The room he had been surrounded in was clean, the floor was no longer covered in bottles, the house smelled nice, and he felt like Kari was in his presence, "Kari?" he called out. Maybe that was just a really long, really bad dream…"Kari?" he stood, but Kari was not there, just the small limping Mustang. In a sleeveless white shirt, and tan shorts. Mending the coffee and eggs, wiping down the counters. She was Kari's reincarnation! He looked at her, "What are you doing?" The poor girl nearly jumped five feet in the air,

"U-Uncle R-Roy." She stuttered, "Y-You're awake." She turned off the burner on the eggs, "I'm sorry…I just thought I'd make you some breakfast…since you've been kind enough to take me in." she said softly, still nervous in his presence. He had barked at her last night, and had been hardly anything but nice, but still she was there, making him breakfast.

"That's alright…" he muttered glancing at the work of a fourteen year old. Not truly trusting it, "I'll just have coffee."

"Black, sugar, milk, or milk and sugar." She asked like a trained assistant in a coffee shop.

"Black…" he answered slowly, it was sort of odd, having this child assistant. She handed him a cup and he walked towards the wash room. This was also completely cleaned, as was his room, everything was clean and hung, and his papers in the office were organized! Holly crap! This child!

_/Then the time will come when all the waiting's done/_

Roy gazed out, standing on the dock, but the boats had all left to fish. He sighed,

"Kari…I'm lost…" he muttered.

_/The time when you return and find me here and run straight to my waiting arms/_

"And I said I'd find you." Roy turned a cloaked figure behind him. The locks of rose red flew from under the hood. His eyes widened, running over and wrapping his arms around his older sister.

"You're dead." He muttered.

"I soon will be." She said softly. Pulling him close, "But Roy, I would never leave you, without saying good bye." She said pulling away, "Look at how you've grown, my prince." She said kissing his forehead, "You're so big."

"Kari! This is not the time to tell me I'm a big boy, who's after you?!" he shook her. She frowned,

"Homunculi." She said softly.

_/If it takes forever I will wait for you/_

"Those aren't real, Kari, you can't tell me." Roy shook his head in disbelief.

"They're after you, and Rose." She said softly, "I can't run any longer. I've grown past my time, if I fight any longer, I'll just be hurting more and more people. People I love Roy. My husband is dead, the man I loved, because we were being used for the wrong causes." She said, "I want you to lay low, be careful, don't trust anything that seems suspicious, and Roy." She pushed his chin up, "Become the Furher, and make the country a better place. One day, you will gain the information to why I have requested you to do so." She said releasing him and wrapping her arms tight around him, "Take care of my daughter, Roy, protect her with your life, Promise me. Because soon, she'll be all you have." She frowned, "She is your princess, as you are my prince."

"I-I promise…"

She frowned, kissing his forehead. She turned, and walked down the board walk, "Be good my prince…"

_/For a thousand summers I will wait for you/_

People were confused, Kari's body was found around the warehouses out by laboratory five. Roy frowned, glancing at the mess of a girl, his niece. She was sobbing, and he couldn't blame her, Hughes frowned, Kari was just as much as a sister to him, as she was to Roy. The man looked at Roy, and Roy merely stared at the coffin as they buried her away, the child in him wanted to cry out, cry out and bring her back, but that would be foolish, turning her into a monster that she had been killed by. Creating a weakness for himself, it wasn't a smart thing to do. He sighed as the ceremony ended, and he dare not move from that spot. His niece had calmed down, and was sitting on her knees in front of the grave stone. It looked awkward, one leg still wrapped in new bandages that they changed every day, the wound getting better. From the back, he could almost remember when she was fourteen, and he was eight. She was so sweet, she didn't deserve to die, and she was used, by those blasted Homunculi. But what could she have meant by that?

_/Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you/_

"Uncle Roy…" Rose muttered, she looked up at him, "I'm sorry…" she said sobbing again. Roy was confused,

"What?" he asked.

"I heard you talking to Hughes." She muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get dumped on you." She sobbed. He frowned, that made him feel like a monster, she was sobbing because he wasn't good with kids. It wasn't her fault. He sighed,

"Stand up." He muttered. She obeyed getting to her feet like a trained dog. He kneeled down to her height and pulled her into a hug. Rose's eyes grew wide; she hesitated but put her arms around his neck, "Forget everything mean I've said." He said softly, "You're my princess now, and I'll take care of you. No matter what." He said, "I promised…"

_/And forevermore sharing your love/_

_xxxx_

_Aren't I just a SAP xD! Okay xD I'm like half asleep now. _

_Taisa! You better be happy! It's 11 pages on Word! And 3,753 words! Rose's longest work! Must sleep now _


End file.
